Because She Cares
by lukedanesloverr
Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else.
1. A Soft Cry For You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Sorry to all you 'Digger' fans (not sure you even exist), but Jason Stiles is not in this fan fiction. In fact, let's just pretend he never grossed us out by appearing on the show in the first place. Moving on, the first bit of dialogue you will read is from the scene in episode 4.11 "In The Clamor and the Clangor". You will find that the script continues from this scene. Please read and review!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter One: A Soft Cry For You

"You know, none of this, is any of your business."

"It's_ absolutely_ my business."

"How?"

"Because. I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you moved, only to find out that you haven't moved."

"How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed. I still see you every day. I still cook your food. I still serve your coffee. What do you care?"

"I care."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to move."

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?"

Lorelai couldn't help but roll her eyes as she shifted in her stance. She knew he would ask this question, she had walked right into it. Why do you care, Lorelai? Why are you so focused on pointing out every one of their flaws? Why are you so upset over him moving to another town? She was falling for him, despite the fact that he was taken, despite the fact that they were just friends, she was falling for Luke, and she didn't want him to leave.

She looked up at him, noticing the annoyed expression on his face. She had angered him, once again, by questioning the status of his relationship with Nicole. _Nicole_, just thinking of her name made Lorelai's nose wrinkle with disgust. It was none of her business, she knew this, but if she could get him to admit to the reality of his non-existent marriage, then maybe she wouldn't feel as bad.

He was expecting her to answer, yet she had been standing there for the last three and a half minutes, staring at the floor. The deafening silence forced her to speak, keeping her from realizing what she was saying, "Because you won't be here. You'll be there... with _her_. What If I need you or - or I want to see you?"

Luke's face immediately softened as he heard these words. He walked closer to her, not realizing the effect he was making upon her as he placed his hands on her arms, "Lorelai, I'll always be around. You don't have to worry about-"

She was quick to interrupt him, "No, I know. I don't - I don't know what I'm saying. You're always there, for _everybody_... You're_ you._ You're amazing." She closed her eyes in embarrassment, "This is coming out wrong. I mean you _are_ amazing, but I didn't mean for it to sound-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a barely visible smile creep upon his face. Apparently he liked the compliment. He walked closer to her, beginning to fill in the small space between them.

An almost inaudible gasp escaped from her at the realization of their closeness. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips, "I don't want you to move, Luke. I know that doesn't make a difference," her eyes reached his, "I just want you to know t-that." She found it hard to say those last few words, she was too caught up in the strong gaze that was burning through her. Her eyes had never been focused on someone this intently.

Her eyes then fluttered shut at the feel of his warm breath on her face. His hands swept past her sides, past her waist, to her hips. He lowered his head, leaning towards her, bringing his lips just centimeters away from her own.

His nose brushed against hers, as she stood still, her breath hitching with every inhale.

She panicked when their lips had almost touched, quickly turning her head, leaving Luke to suffer in his embarrassment.

Her voice was so soft, he could just make out what she was saying, "Nicole" and when he heard this, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Luke, I don't want to be responsible for any-"

"I-I know. I'm sorry..." he paused, and then stated lamely, "it just happened..." He was humiliated, unable to look in her direction. He didn't know what caused him to say these next words, but he regretted them the instant they left his lips, "I don't - I don't want to be with Nicole." he leaned in closer, almost unnoticed, "I want to be with you."

She mentally kicked herself for ever speaking.

She backed away from him slightly, staring at the ground, "You can't leave Nicole, Luke. Not because of me."

"Lorelai-"

She shook her head, "No, I-"

"I can just end it with her, I can just-"

He stopped when he saw the look on her face. Her mind was set.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears threatening to emerge, as she whispered, "Oh, my God..." she rubbed her hand across her forehead, "I shouldn't have did this. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just _let you _move..."

"No, Lorelai-"

"I couldn't have just supported you, with your marriage, your divorce, your relationship..."

"Don't start making this your thing. You didn't do anything wrong."

A small tear trickled down her cheek, as she nodded, slowly, "Yes, I did."_ I let myself fall for you, even though you're with someone else._

He stood there, shocked by her words, and amazed by her want to push their meanings away. "Lorelai-"

He was interrupted, "Luke? Lorelai?" The reverend then realized what they were doing, "Oh, thank God. Carry on."

As he walked away, she realized how much she wanted to follow him. Out of the church. Away from this. "Luke, I'm - I'm gunna head home. I'll see you tomorr- uh, maybe some time next week, you know... busy with... business... I have to go..." She nearly missed the look on his face.

The confusion and guilt was suffocating her.

She stood there, back against the door, snow falling from the sky, tears running down her face. Things were more complicated than she ever expected them to be. Then again, she never expected to feel this way about Luke.

* * *

TBC 


	2. I Long For You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Author's Note: _Some_ dialogue is taken from episode 4.22

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Two: I Long For You

His days were now empty of anything other than grief. After a while, the familiar sound of the bell ringing above the door, stopped causing his stomach to flip in anticipation. He stopped waiting at the counter late at night, hoping for a certain someone's arrival. He stopped re-filling the coffee pot every chance he could, just in case she came back in a hurry. He no longer expected to see her walking towards the diner.

Lorelai wouldn't be coming to see him.

Nicole wouldn't be coming to see him.

_One_ was trying her best to avoid the situation, failing miserably, mind you. The words, 'I want to be with you', replayed over and over again in her head, causing a mild bit of nausea. Avoiding him, avoiding what happened, was causing her to lose her best friend. Work was hectic, her parents were more psycho than ever, and she was seeing her daughter less and less as the days passed. She continually blamed herself for this awkward avoidance, but she didn't have the courage to face him. She was afraid of what he might say. This avoidance, although it was killing her, was best for _them_, she thought.

_The other_ was busy starting a life with another man, a man she had previously been seeing on the side. It didn't matter that she had cheated and hurt someone she once 'cared so much' about. He'd move on. He'd get over her. So, she boxed up his very few belongings and placed them on the diner steps. She walked away without the slightest hint of guilt. Once the Star's Hollow sign was out of sight, he was dropped like dirt. He would no longer exist in her thoughts or dreams, only in her rarely recalled memories.

- - -

three weeks since their last encounter-

Lorelai was in Doose's, searching for a bag of chocolate chips. She had just entered the next aisle, when she noticed him.

Luke was standing there, his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled, clearly struggling to find something.

Normally, Lorelai would offer to help him out, but given the circumstances, that wasn't really an option. She decided it was a good idea to just pretend she didn't see him. She slowly made her way into another aisle, and continued to do so cautiously as she turned into others, gathering her Movie Night snacks.

Peanut M&M's always had a way with side-tracking Lorelai, and as she placed them in her basket, rounding the corner, she slightly bumped into the man she least wanted to.

Her eyes widened in surprisement, "Luke."

"Oh, Lorelai... Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, no, it was my fault. I was just, uh, staring at these M&M's here, you know, trying to figure out what the M's stand for... and I came up with nothing, well, that makes sense, I mean there's Mouthwatering and Munchy, and... Mini and... Marvelous, but other than that I'm completely blanking out, you know?" She's embarrassed by her rambling and quickly changes the subject, "What's new, anything?"

"Mars and Murrie."

"Huh?"

"Mars and Murrie, that's what M&M stands for."

"Oh, Mars and Murrie, wow, that's so much better than Mouthwatering and Munchy."

"They were the guys that originally owned the company."

"My most puzzling question is now answered. Thankyou." She laughed awkwardly, he just nodded his head.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, eyes focused on unimportant things, and thoughts focused on rushing out of there. Similar to what a sane person would do, she decided to strike a more normal conversation, "So... how are... things?"

After a moment of uncomfortable shifting, Luke too spoke, "Uh - good, good."

"I haven't been in the diner for a while." she points out.

He spoke a bit sternly, "Three weeks."

"Right. Three weeks." She pauses for a moment. "I was going to come, I've just been _really_ busy, and-"

"Yeah, no problem." A second awkward silence arose, screaming the words pathetic and ridiculous.

"So... The Inn's opening soon. Next week, actually."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah... it's weird, you know? It went by so fast... all the construction and planning and stress..." Luke just nodded. "You know, we're having a test run this Saturday. Our friends are coming to stay the weekend... some family... You and Nicole can come if you like."

"Me and... Nicole?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I don't know if-"

"You don't have to. I know it's probably not you're thing-"

"No, it's not that." She looked at him, a confused expression on her face, "Well, Nicole and I - she and I... aren't uh - together... anymore."

"What?"

"We broke it off about two weeks ago."

She was nervous to ask, "Why?"

Luke hesitated before speaking. "She was uh - seeing someone, while we were-"

"She cheated on you?" She didn't mean to sound as angry as she did.

"Yeah, I kind of got a first hand view of the whole thing... walked in on them." It was clear he was embarrassed.

"Oh, my God. Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well..."

"I - I can't believe that."

"Finalize the divorce papers tomorrow."

"So you're - you're getting a divorce?"

"Well, there's no reason to stay married... not much of a marriage in the first place, huh?"

_He must be going out of his mind_, she thought, as she watched him stand there in his self-consciousness. He was trying his best to act as if he didn't have a care in the world, but she knew that Nicole hurt him. The hurt shown through his eyes when she spoke again, "I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"Well, I am. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"I'm just trying to forget the whole thing."

"Yeah, I get that." she pauses for a moment, "Well, I have to get-going. Rory will be here soon. I haven't seen her in a while, so we're just catching-"

"Yeah, I have to go too."

"Oh, okay, well... I'll see you later?" He just nods and watches as she pays for her things.

He's happy to see her turning around before walking out the door, "My invitation still stands. Just let me know if you want a room at the inn."

"Yeah... I'll call you."

A smile tugged at her lips, "Alright. Bye, Luke."

"Bye."

* * *

Lorelai was frantically pacing her foyer, softly mumbling things and carelessly dropping the Doose's bag on the floor. "This is... good. Well, it's not _really_ good. But it's... okay. They're not together. They broke up..." This strange manner confused Rory, and when she sat up on the couch, Lorelai's hand immediately went to her heart as she screamed in terror, "Ah! Oh, God! Rory! You scared me to death!"

"Do I resemble Jack Nicholson or something?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We're having a movie night..." she answers, an obvious tone in her voice.

"Yes, a movie _night. _Right now, it's _day_ and-"

"It's 7:00."

"Well... it's still light out!"

"I don't even know how to respond to that..."

Rory shown her mother a weird look as she picked up the bag of food and began to set it on the coffee table. Lorelai quietly followed. "So, are you going to tell me what you were going through when you got here? Or should I just go in the closet and let you continue?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory just gave her a stern look. "Rory, I _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"Ah, I'm gunna have to force it out of you, huh?"

"Do all the forcing you want, it's not going to make a difference."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No, I'm not."

"But there _is _something to tell?"

"I suppose... maybe..."

"You _sure _you don't want to tell me?" She plopped unto the couch, popping an M&M in her mouth. Lorelai sat down beside her, "I don't know... it doesn't even make sense."

Rory could tell something was wrong.

Lorelai let out a long sigh before leaning against the back of the couch, "I think I _might_ like Luke."

"What, you mean, _like _him, like him?"

"Maybe."

"Wha- How? I mean, when did you-"

"You know the other night, when we got in that argument over Nicole?"

"You mean the reason why I have to get your coffee every morning?"

"Yes."

"Yes..."

"Well, I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth."

"This doesn't involve you having to get into the Witness Protection program, does it?"

"We almost kissed."

"What? You and _Luke_?"

"Yes."

"The two of you were fighting, and then you almost _kissed_?"

"Yes."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"What?"

"You said you_ almost_ kissed."

"I just... I don't know... we were there and we were about to... and then I remembered Nicole... I remembered that he was married..."

"Oh, no."

"I just... he was rambling about not wanting to be with her, he said he wanted to... be with me, but I just... I couldn't take it. So I left."

"What? Mom, why would you do that?"

"I didn't know what to say... I was confused... everything happened so fast." she sighed, "And I've been thinking about it for the last three weeks, and... I want to be with him too..."

"But he's married..."

"Well, no, he's not." Rory gave her a puzzling look. "I just ran into Luke at Doose's and, I mean, it was the first time I even looked at him in _weeks_. And he said that he and Nicole are getting divorced."

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"He's finalizing the papers tomorrow."

"Is it because of you?"

"That could have been part of it, but I guess she was cheating on him."

"Oh, wow, poor Luke."

She nodded sadly, "I know."

Rory's expression suddenly changed, "Okay, whoa, this is Luke."

"I know."

"Our Luke - the town Luke. We see him every day. He's a part of our lives."

"I know."

"I mean, everyone will know. They'll know if you're together, they'll know if you're not together."

"I know."

"You can't just date Luke. When you're with Luke, you are _with_ Luke. And if it doesn't work out, it will be really bad for both of us. I mean, how do you feel about this? Do you want to be dating Luke?"

"Okay, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I don't even know if this is what he's thinking-"

"What do you mean you don't know what he's thinking? You said he almost kissed you. You said _he_ said he wanted to be with you!"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, it's been _weeks_, he could have changed his mind, or - or I dunno. I just... don't know how he feels."

"Well, you should talk to him."

"He said he would call me. I don't know when, but he said he would."

"I can't believe this."

"Is it totally weirding you out?"

"No, no. I just - I never thought you would be with Luke!"

"Well, I'm not with Luke. Yet. I mean, I hope I am. I just-"

"Oh, this is so cute. You're already scrambling for words over the mention of his name."

"I am not scrambling for words - I just - I've never felt like this. About_ Luke_."

Rory smiled, "Is it a good feeling?"

"Try terrifying."

* * *

TBC 


	3. Simply Talking To You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Three: Simply Talking To You

He had been laying there for, God knows, how long.

He wasn't at all surprised when he turned on his side and found that the clock read 3:28 AM.

After a long sigh, he stood up and walked over to the sink, filling a glass with water. He continued to stand there, looking out the window, taking a few sips every so often.

He didn't think his divorce from Nicole would affect him this much. But honestly, it wasn't the divorce from _her_ that hurt him. It was just the whole divorce thing in general. And then the lying thing and the cheating thing... he wasn't satisfying her. She needed more.

It was this that made him feel less confident about ever being with Lorelai.

That sounded awful to Luke, but he knew it was true. And he found himself guilty for emotionally cheating on Nicole. There were countless times when he imagined stumbling up the stairs to his apartment, Lorelai's lips attached to his the whole time, as she kissed him, hard. And then they would reach the door, where they would enter, and Luke would have his way with her.

That's all he could think about while in a relationship with Nicole. The 'other woman'.

_

* * *

_

Soon after making an early delivery, Luke was taking down the diner chairs. Just as always, he winced when he spotted Kirk waking towards the diner. It was to be expected though, seeing as Kirk had been coming to the diner at six o'clock in the morning ever since it opened. Much against his will, Luke turned the closed sign around, and opened the door.

"What'll it be, Kirk?"

"Well, when I woke up I was in the mood for eggs. But as the morning went on, I realized that I didn't like bacon. And well, eggs just aren't the same without bacon. So, I'm gunna have me a nice bowl o' oatmeal!"

"Right..."

"Oh, and Luke, make it snappy 'cuz I have to meet Lulu at the hardware store in Hartford in about thirty minutes. We need to buy some child-proof locks."

He winced, "You mean, Lulu's... pregnant?"

"What? Are you crazy? Mother doesn't even know we're having sex! Can you imagine what she would do if she found out Lulu was pregnant? She'd strangle me with rosary beads, that's what she'd do!"

"Why do you need child-proof locks, Kirk?"

"We need to keep mother from going through Lulu's dresser."

"What the hell is your mother going through Lulu's dresser for?"

"Well, you'll have to ask _her_ that, Luke. I don't know why. She just walks out of the room every time I bring the matter up."

In a sarcastic tone, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty serious. I mean, last night Lulu couldn't find her," Kirk begins to count his fingers, " great, great, great, uh- great, great Mama DaMaoe's wedding ring."

After a puzzled stare, Luke spoke, "So, you _really_ think that child-proof locks will keep your _mother_ from opening dresser drawers?"

"Yes."

"I'm not even gunna argue with you..."

"Well that's good, I wasn't looking for an argument, Luke."

"I'll be back with your oatmeal in a few minutes..."

"Don't forget to put the bits of apples in there. Gosh, I love those bits of apples..."

"Go sit down Kirk."

* * *

The diner quickly filled up, and the hours passed. It was almost noon when Luke decided to take his break. He called to Caesar, and went up the stairs. He sat at the kitchen table staring at the phone, contemplating whether to call her or not.

Lorelai and Sookie were in the kitchen. They were still trying to narrow down the chefs for the inn. It was then, when Michel entered the room.

"Lorelai... There is a man on the phone for you."

Sookie was slightly nudging her with a smile on her face, "Lorelai, there's a man on the phone for you."

"Yes, I heard..."

Sookie was very anxious, "Who is it Michel?"

"Just take the damn phone... I have yet to complete that hideous thing you call work." Sookie sends him a scowl.

Lorelai takes the phone, and walks into the empty dining room. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai, it's Luke."

"Luke... Oh, hi."

"Yeah, I'm calling about that, test-run thing."

"Oh, can you make it?"

"This coming Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I think I can make it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, good. That's, good. That's... so, you're coming?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well, umm..." She walks over to a table, and begins to fiddle with the plates and silverware, "you can come anytime you like. I mean, early is good, or - or late... whenever..."

He slightly chuckles, "Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Good." They were both aware of the awkwardness between them.

"Well, uh - I'll see you in a couple days, then?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye, Lorelai." She smiled at the way he said her name.

Lorelai then walked into the kitchen to find Sookie waiting at the entrance. In a daydreaming voice, Sookie began to mock her, "You can come anytime you like. I mean, early is good, or - or late... whenever..."

"Oh, my God! You were listening to my conversation!"

"Yes, I was."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Just walked in. So... who was_ that_?'

"None of your business."

"What? Lorelai, I'm your partner and I have a right to know who is coming to the test-run!"

She began to walk into the kitchen to get herself some coffee, "Yes, but you don't care about that. You just want to know who it is, that makes me stutter... and lose my train of thought... and make me make a fool out of myself!"

"Damn right I do! Who is it?"

"Oh, I am definitely keeping that information to myself. I know exactly what you would say if I told you."

"Oh, my God, it was Chris!"

"Yeah... right..."

"Max?"

"What? Sookie, no."

"Oh, it was Alex? Really? I didn't think-"

"No, Sookie. It wasn't Alex."

"Well, who else would it be?"

"No one, it's stupid. Just forget it."

"Lorelai-"

"Sookie, nothing's going on. Now, just keep analyzing the chefs here. We really can't keep them all."

"It's not that kid that used to go to your community college, is it?"

"No."

"Good, 'cuz Luke would totally freak over that."

"Sookie! The test-run is in _two_ days! Now I know that you find my love-life fascinating, but I'm telling you, nothing _remotely_ interesting has happened. Now can you please just narrow down the damn chefs!"

"Lying doesn't become you, Lorelai Gilmore."

Closing her eyes in frustration, "Oh, my God!"

Sookie calmly spoke, "As soon as I narrow down the damn chefs, I can assure you, with a money back guarantee, that I _will_ be narrowing down the damn men."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen, "I need a break..."

* * *

"So, you said, 'I'll see you in a couple days' and he said, 'Alright', and then you said, 'Bye', and he said, 'bye' and-"

"No, no. He said, 'Bye, _Lorelai_.'"

"Oh, right. That_ does_ make a difference. I mean, he said your name. I know that deserves a pretty emphasized 'duh', but in the analyzation of the dating world, saying someone's name is a pretty crucial element."

Lorelai nodded at Rory's thoughts, "Yeah, makes sense."

"You know, no nickname, no 'Bye Skeeter' or 'Catch 'ya later sweet thang'".

"Right."

"No 'Peace out, mon' or 'Farewell Miss Gilmore".

"Rory..."

"I'm just naming the possible alternatives..."

"Okay, you've listened, and you've analyzed, and you've made many rude remarks that I shall punish you for later. Now... the outcome is..."

"It's look'in towards a one night stand. Featuring Miss Patty barging in on you, and then, well, you can you use your imagination..."

"Rory!"

She sighed, "Mom, what do you want me to say? _You_ like him, and _he_ likes you. And honestly, I'm getting a little tired of hearing all this complaining. Seriously, Mom, I really shouldn't have to point all of this out to you."

"I know. I'm being stupid."

"Yes, you are."

"Hey!"

"Mom, the test-run is coming up, and I expect to see some changes in this silly I'm-too-scared-to-look-you-in-the-eye, thing you two have going. And if I _don't_ see any changes, then you may give me the term 'your worst nightmare'. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Alright, then," she turned to face the tv, "press play."

"We are such losers."

"You said it."

_"It's turkey time." "What?" "Gobble, gobble."_

Lorelai paused the movie and turned to Rory, "What the hell was that?"

"I wish I saw the acceptance speech for this movie's seven well-deserved Razzies."

* * *

TBC 


	4. Completely Adoring You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Four: Completely Adoring You

The three of them sat in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, each of them occupied in their own thoughts. It was around noon, and people would be arriving in no less than an hour. Naturally, Lorelai and Sookie were feeling nervous. Rory was just there for support. Her mother's fiddling fingers, and Sookie's muttering under her breath, was driving Rory crazy, "Sitting here with you two is worse than hearing Paris talk in her sleep."

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled in defense.

"And let me tell you, Paris's dreams are pretty disturbing-"

"We're just nervous!"

"Some of them feature her having _very strange _acquaintances with Chuck Norris."

"Sitting here with Sookie and I is worse than hearing Paris do it with Chuck Norris?"

"I said nothing about them 'doing it'. God... that mind of yours..."

"Whatever... what time is it?"

"Whoa... little crabby this morning?"

"I'm not crabby, I'm just... anxious."

Rory looked at her watch, "It's about twelve o'clock."

"Oh, my God, I can't sit here any longer..."

Sookie feels the need to chime in,"Well, your mystery man is supposed to be here by now, isn't he?"

Rory pretends to be clueless, "_Really_?Who?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me!"

Lorelai, annoyed, "This conversation is ending in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Who is it, Mom?" Rory was trying her best to hold back a smile.

"No one, Rory..."

Sookie's curiosity only grew stronger, "I can't believe you're keeping this from me!"

"I'm just not interested in hearing the 'I told you so's', and the 'it's about time's".

"I won't say anything, I promise." Lorelai just shook her head, "Please Lor- Oh... Luke, hi."

Lorelai whipped around and saw him walking further into the kitchen, clearly feeling out of place. Her eyes widened with happiness when she saw him holding a small bouquet of flowers. Rory stood by the counter, with an enormous smile on her face as she watched her mother and Luke share a shy, yet intimate gaze. Sookie was completely oblivious to the situation.

Noticing Rory staring, Luke quickly averted his eyes, "Uh- yeah, these are for... you."

"Oh, Luke, they're beautiful."

"Yeah, just to sort of congratulate you... I don't know."

"Thank you, so much." Lorelai then caught a glimpse of Rory's hard look in the direction of the door.

"So, Luke, we still have a while before anyone shows up, uh - you want a tour? I know you've had one before, but that was a long time ago and things are pretty improv-"

Intending to stop her rambling, "Yeah, a tour sounds fine."

"Okay, great. Uh - Rory, Sookie, we'll be back in a bit."

Rory's smile only grew wider, "Take you're time."

Lorelai motioned for Luke to walk out of the kitchen and out the front door. They went around back and she led him to a small, flower-infested, trail. The sun was beating down, but the air was filled with a light breeze. As they walked down the trail, Lorelai couldn't help but think that the chirping birds and perfect weather were some sort of sign.

"It's really nice out here."

"Yeah, Michele knew some landscaper and he over-charged us by a mile, but it came out really nice."

"I see you actually got the horses," Luke pointed to the stables.

"You doubted me?"

"Just a little." Lorelai's lips twitched into a small smile, Luke couldn't help but return the gesture.

They continued to walk together, down the narrow path. Every once in a while, their hands would brush. Sometimes their shoulders would touch. Lorelai noticed Luke's face turn a shade of red whenever this happened. She felt bad that she was making him so uncomfortable. Lorelai hated the way they were acting. And he hated it just as much. _God, why couldn't things go back to normal? _Because they were crazy about each other, that's why.

The walk was pretty silent. Lorelai was focused on not touching him, and he was, well he was just focused. She figured he was probably thinking about that night in the church. Maybe about Nicole. Maybe about her. Whatever it was, he wasn't jumping up and down in excitement. He was sad about something. Lorelai came to the conclusion that he was upset about ending his marriage with his wife.

Breaking the silence, her voice was sympathetic, "So, how are you doing?"

"Ah, your talking about my life as a recent divorcé..."

"Are you okay?"

After a long sigh, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish we ended it before she had to, well, resort to _that_."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. But, things are... looking better."

"I just - I can't believe she would do that to you. I can't believe _anyone _would do that to you."

"Yeah, well..."

"Life sucks."

"Exactly... well, sometimes." Lorelai looked up at him and he caught her eye. They both gradually stopped walking, never letting go of their gaze. _Not everything sucks. Standing here, next to you... doesn't suck at all. _Why couldn't she say it? She practically said it three weeks ago. Why was it so hard now?

They found that being close wasn't such a crime now, as they slowly inched towards each other, leaving little visible space between them. Once his hands were at the small of her back, he was able to let go of the breath he had unconsiously been holding. She found, however, that she was the one having difficultly breathing. She thought her legs would give out any second, the intense stare was becoming too much for her. She looked down at her hands, and watched as she lightly slid them up his strong arms, to his broad shoulders, around his neck. Where she stopped. She was looking in his eyes again. Who knew that Luke Danes had such beautiful eyes... She absentmindedly caressed his cheek, her fingers lightly scratching his stubble. He spoke, and his voice was so soft, so gentle, something she would never expect from him. It sent chills up her spine.

"Lorelai, I-" And then it was over.

Michel's voice erupted from Lorelai's walkie-talkie. They both immediately pulled apart when they heard the annoying and 'I mean business', french accent.

"The guests are arriving. I repeat. The guests are arriving."

"Uh - okay, thanks Michel."

Lorelai gave Luke a quick smile and then walked back towards the inn, he followed. _This woman will be the death of me. _

* * *

TBC 


	5. When Kissing You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: The title of this chapter speaks for itself. ;)

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Five: When Kissing You

Lorelai walks over to the table occupied by Miss Patty, Babette and Luke. She struggles to breathe at a normal pace, let alone walk straight. She reaches the table, and finds Luke staring at his plate. Babette says something about her bathrobe slipping, and Luke looking at his salad ever since, but Lorelai isn't really paying attention. She is too occupied in gazing at Luke's profile. Admiring his beautiful eyes, and chiseled jaw line. He is very attractive tonight. In his sweater and dress pants, free of any flannel and baseball caps, not to mention the rugged day-old stubble she is hopelessly crazy about. He then looks up, and catches her gaze. At first she looks away in embarrassment, but she can still feel his eyes on her. So she looks at him again, and is trapped. It's almost as if she is under a trance, there is no chance of her looking away. She is mesmerized by this fine male before her.

If it weren't for Rory's 'clearing of her throat', Luke and Lorelai would have been that way for hours. Lorelai lightly jumps at the sound of her daughter behind her, and quickly turns around.

"Mother, may I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Uh - yeah. Yes. Yes you may." She follows Rory into the other room.

"All I can say is you're lucky I stopped you before Miss Patty and Babette started printing the wedding invitations. Jeez, the googly eyes..."

"What? There were no googly eyes!"

"Whatever you say..."

There was no point in lying to herself, "There were some googly eyes... weren't there?"

"Yes, there were."

"Well I couldn't help it, I mean, have you _seen _him? He looks, _amazing_..."

"Yes, he looks very nice tonight. But you need to control yourself, woman!" When they notice Sookie walk in the kitchen, they move away from her a bit. Lorelai is determined to leave her, and any other citizen of Star's Hollow, out of this conversation.

"We almost... today..."

"You almost..."

She whispers, "Kissed."

"Oh... oh."

"Mhm."

"Well that's... good... I guess. But what's with the 'almost'?"

"Michel kind of interrupted."

"Figures. What are we gunna do with him?"

"Put him in a box, and send him to Timbuktu."

"Good plan."

"Yes, I think so too."

"Alright, well... you better get back to making the rounds, missy..."

"Oh, right. Okay, um, I'll just talk to you later then."

"Yes, you will. _After_..." Rory gives her mother a wink.

"Wow... wouldn't expect that from _you_."

"Times have changed, M'dear."

* * *

The rest of the night had gone perfectly. The dinner was a hit, and the guests definitely enjoyed an hour of board games and drinks. It was getting late, and pretty much everyone had gone to bed. Jackson was still having a conversation with Luke about the structure of the staircase, and Lorelai and Sookie were still marveling at the amazing job they did. But everyone else had gone upstairs to their rooms.

After Taylor came downstairs, complaining of Davey's crying, Jackson and Sookie eventually headed off to their room as well. Leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the dining room.

"So, you enjoyed your dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah it was great."

"Good." After an awkward silence, Lorelai thinks of the only thing she can. Coffee. "I'm gunna make some coffee, you want a cup? Or, well, tea?"

He chuckles at this, knowing he would never drink coffee. "Yeah, sure." She smiles, and they walk into the kitchen.

He leans against the counter, watching her as she pours the finished tea in his mug, and the coffee in hers. She can't deny that the attention is causing her to blush. She gives him his drink, hands shaking, nearly spilling it. They share an uncomfortable silence, each of them staring at their shoes. He doesn't know how or why, but Luke begins to speak the words that haven been haunting him for days, "Lorelai, I know you're thinking about that night... in the church. I want you to know, it's fine if you want to just... forget it ever happened. Forget what I said..." It pains him to say these words. He is lying through his teeth.

After what seems like forever, she finally speaks, "I don't - I don't want to forget it. Any of it." She looks up at him.

"You don't?" His muscles loosen in relief.

"Luke, I know I rushed out of there. And I _know_ I was avoiding you. But, I was just nervous, you know? This is... weird. Well, not _weird_..." she sighs in frustration and then lets it out, "I like you, Luke. A lot. More than a lot." she looks up at him, embarrassed, "You get what I'm saying, right?"

He didn't say anything for a while, just stared at her in admiration, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He neared her, suddenly feeling confident, "I like you too... More than a lot." Her eyes immediately close as his lips crash against her own. His presence overpowers her as she slowly slides into the kiss, her body tingling as he pulls her against him. She links her arms around his neck, the oxygen in their lungs begins to fade. They break apart, breathing heavily, resting forehead against forehead.

They stay this way, but only for a moment. His voice almost comes out as a growl, "We - that was-"

She finishes his sentence, "A long time coming." Lorelai urgently pulls at his sweater, reattaching her lips to his. She begins leading him out of the kitchen, and before they know it, they are stumbling up the stairs, their lips never parting. Luke smiles against her kiss.

They are finally at his door, and he pushes her against it, kissing her hard. A soft moan escapes from her mouth as his tongue skids over hers. She smiles against his lips, and lets out a soft giggle at the realization of how loud they are being. Surprisingly, Luke is grinning, and can't help but chuckle back. He begins to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line, her neck, just below her ear. He feels her shiver at his touch, and continues to kiss her. She is reaching in his pocket for his room key, while tilting her head to give him better access. She raps her fingers around the key, when his lips are once again on hers, causing her to drop the key to the floor.

They then hear a gasp. A gasp neither of them have made. Luke pulls away to look at Lorelai, both sharing a look of confusion. They turn to see a startled Sookie standing outside her door. They immediately separate.

"I - I - I was heading... downstairs to - to get some warm milk for Davey..."

* * *

TBC

Evil cliff-hanger, I know! But don't worry, I'll update soon. The chapter's almost done.


	6. The Pure Thought Of You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

flirtswithdisaster: Yes, you have mentioned that you love this story, and I'm very grateful. You've given me countless reviews and that's what keeps me updating. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Six: The Pure Thought of You

"_I-I-I was heading... downstairs to - to get some warm milk for Davey..."_

Luke automatically goes into uncomfortable-shifting mode, while his eyes are permanently fixed on his shoes. Lorelai quickly picks up the key, while trying her best to cover her swollen lips, as she too, stares in another direction. They can't say anything. What _could_ they say? Luke manages to look over at Lorelai, and see's the same startled and embarrassed expression on her face. It all happened so fast, they need to process everything.

_-_

He kissed her. She kissed him back. And they were just about to have sex. If Sookie hadn't have seen them, they would have. They know they would have. Whether it was right or not, could have been debated. But at that moment, Sookie was the only thing stopping them.

-

They suddenly feel a sense of shyness overcome them. Luke's having trouble looking in the direction of Lorelai. And she's having trouble looking at him. Too concerned about each other, it takes them a while to realize that Sookie is still standing before them. Naturally, there was no chance of Luke speaking. So, it was nonverbally decided that Lorelai would take this one. After nervously tucking her hair behind her ears and stalling as long as possible, Lorelai is the first to speak.

"We were... well - I was... just walking Luke to his uh - room."

"You were... walking him t- to - to his room... okay." A nervous Sookie repeats.

"Mhm."

"So, I'll just uh - go check on Jackson - er, um... I mean Davey..." As soon as Sookie walks in her room and shuts the door, she's running through it again. Her chubby arms are pulling Lorelai into an enormous hug. She's jumping up and down on the verge of hyperventilating, and before he can object, she's running over to Luke. "You did it! You hunk of burning love! You finally got her!" Luke has an embarrassed smile on his face as Sookie goes through her moment of 'freak-out'. She pulls back and stares at the two of them, oblivious to their nervous state.

Sookie smiles as she starts walking backwards into her room, "You know what? That was rude of me. Interrupting 'ya like that. I'll leave you kids alone." She winks at Luke, "You go tiger." Naturally, Luke does nothing but roll his eyes.

Sookie is now out of sight, and Lorelai remains against the door, looking up at Luke. It takes him a while, but he eventually walks a little closer, and takes in her beauty. _I kissed her. I kissed Lorelai Gilmore. _Her lips twitch into a small smile as her eyes are sparkling and locked in a gaze. She never imagined butterflies to appear in her stomach at the sight of Luke approaching her, but she likes it.

He is inches away from her and she can't help but move closer. And when his hands are suddenly on her arms, her whole body tingles. She is fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, when she speaks through a nervous breath, "So Sookie... she's - she's probably shaken Jackson awake by now."

"The town will know... by tomorrow morning..."

"Yeah..." she inches closer.

"Maybe even... before then..." He struggles to speak at the feel of her light breath on his face.

"Maybe." Her eyes are fluttering shut. When feeling his lips on hers is a necessity, she rests her hand on the nape of his neck, lightly pulling him down,_ he's the perfect height. _She smiles at the fact that this is completely okay. She's allowed to feel weak around Luke. She's allowed to be close to Luke. She's allowed to kiss Luke. Because they both want it.

His lips are on hers, and it feels better than the first kiss. Neither of them ever desiring more from any other moment than this. It takes all of her will power to pull away and break the kiss. She softly caresses his cheek, and looks up at him with a sigh. She doesn't need to say anything, they both know that doing this... here... was not the right place or time.

She looks down at the key in her hand, whispering, "Well... I need to be up early tomorrow." He just nods. She places the key in his hand, and looks up at him, "Goodnight, Luke."

He kisses her lightly on the forehead, "Goodnight."

He watches as she walks down the hall to her room. She looks back at him before opening the door, and smiles. He does the same.

* * *

She walks into the dimly-lit room, and leans her back against the door, grinning uncontrollably, experiencing that all-too-familiar, giddy feeling. She feels the urge to squeal in delight - jump up and down - announce to the world that she kissed Luke Danes. Instead, she rushes to her daughters bedside, lightly shaking her awake.

"Rory. Rory, Mommy has big news."

"Mmm..."

"Huge News. Incredible News. On-the-verge-of-filling-in-Oprah news."

"Good... tell me in the morning."

"No! I can't wait that long. I need to tell somebody now!"

"Go talk to your curling iron..."

Completely ignoring her daughter's response, Lorelai takes a seat next to Rory on the bed, "Should I tell you or do you want to guess?"

"I want to sleep."

"Okay, I'll just tell you." She takes a breath to emphasize the matter. "I kissed Luke."

Rory's eyes shoot open, "Wha-"

"Well, he kissed me. And _then_ I kissed him. I'd say we both had our share of participating."

"Oh, my God! What!"

"Luke ki-"

"No, I heard you I just - Oh, my God, it's about time!"

"I know... can you believe it!"

Rory looks at her mom and can't help but notice the huge grin on her face. Rory smiles at this, she hadn't seen her mom this happy in a long time. Without hesitation she pulls her into a big hug, sharing the same goofy grin. A night of endless 'girl talk' was soon to emerge.

* * *

The morning arrives, and the only thing motivating an exhausted Lorelai to get up, is _him_. They were leaving their room when Lorelai and Rory saw Luke heading towards to the stairs. They intentionally spoke so that he could hear them. Watching Luke blush was always fun, "Oh, look, Rory... what a handsome fellow..."

"Oh, mother, I must agree."

"I believe he was the man I spoke of earlier..."

Luke stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on his face."Ah - jeez... you didn't spend the whole night talking about me, did you?"

"No." Rory replied innocently.

"Not the _whole_ night." Lorelai added.

"Yeah... I'm sure..." He tried to seem aggravated, but at the sight of Lorelai, he couldn't stop from smiling. For the first time in his life, he was _fully_ confident and happy. He cared for this woman so much and he was sure she felt the same way. He and Lorelai hadn't really talked yet, but he had a feeling. A gut feeling. 'This' was going to work.

When he looked at her and saw her smiling, everything felt surreal. He had dreamed of being with Lorelai Gilmore for the past eight years. He watched her date. He watched her be rejected. He watched her wallow. He watched her meet someone else. Luke watched from the sidelines as she made it through life, hoping and wishing she would see him as more than a friend. And now, she finally has.

She shines him a small smile, he doesn't hesitate in winking.

The three of them walked down the stairs into the dining room, where they unsurprisingly, found everyone whispering and clearly gossiping. There were no questions needed to be asked. Luke and Lorelai knew the town was talking about them. Why else would everyone immediately stop whispering and begin to nervously eat their food at the sight of them?

Exactly.

In all honesty, Lorelai didn't expect Sookie to keep what she saw a secret. She _did_ hope that her and Luke had some time to talk about things before the whole town knew, but she supposed she would just have to deal with it. She could tell Luke was annoyed though. He was growing tense, and trying his best to ignore Babette and Patty's seductive winking. She tried to hold in a giggle when he muttered under his breath,

"Crazy people. The whole town should be medicated and thrown into a nuthouse."

"Okay, well I better go check on a few things. Just take a seat with Rory, I'll send someone out to give you some breakfast."

"Fine."

"Rory, keep an eye on him. Make sure Miss Patty doesn't pinch his ass."

"Lorelai, sweety, why would you _ever_ accuse me of doing such a thing? He has 'someone else' to do that now..." This only made Luke groan with humiliation, "Okay, you really need to stop that."

"I think I'm making him uncomfortable."

Lorelai smiled with a sigh as she headed towards the kitchen, but it faded just as quickly. She paused before pushing the door open when she spotted a clearly unhappy, Richard and Emily Gilmore. No, when she looked more carefully, she noticed they were more than unhappy. With a heavy roll of her eyes, she pushed the door open with disgust. She expected her mother to follow her into the kitchen. She was right.

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Dear God, save me..."

"Is this your idea of a successful test-run! Are you proud of yourself!"

"Well, actually I was very pleased with how things turned out."

"The whole damn town was out there talking about you and that lumberjack!"

"Okay, first of all-"

"What on _earth_ would posses you to do something like that! With _him_!"

"You know his name, Mom! It's Luke! And I _like_ him! God... I swear it's like talking to a-"

"Honestly, Lorelai, I can't fathom what goes on in that head of yours!"

"Mom! We just kissed!"

"Yes, well from what I heard it was a little more than a kiss!"

"Mom-"

"You're a grown woman, Lorelai! You should know by now what kind of behavior should be displayed in public and what should not!"

"Mom, it was no big deal... people are just blowing it out of proportion!"

"Well, your father and I have no desire to witness this 'blown out of proportion' event any longer. We're leaving now... I hope you've had your fun."

"It's been a blast!" A good, sarcastic parting note.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: You probably already noticed, but Richard and Emily aren't separated. So, it's a little different than the season four finale. They may drive Lorelai crazy, but I hated seeing them separated. Although, I must admit, it was very funny seeing Emily climb out a window.

Alright, well, I'll try and post the next chapter sooner. Please leave a review. :)


	7. A Passion For You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

chmelms; suusje32; lilrabbitangell114; flirtswithdisaster; ProFfeSseR; Cherrykisses188: It's definitely your continuous reviews that keep me motivated. I appreciate every single one of them. Truly. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Seven: A Passion For You

She stands in the kitchen of the Dragonfly, jaws clenched and chest heaving, her voice hoarse from yelling. She stands there, just staring at the swinging door her mother had walked through. _"It's a fucking re-run every time we speak," _she thinks, _"I'm never going to be 'right', I'm never going to know how to run my own life."_

The_ nerve_. The nerve of her mother. Never considering for _one_ moment, that an amazing man could be something more than a prosperous, insurance business owning, self-absorbed jackass. Well, jackass, that's a bit of a stretch. 'Filled to the top with pride' fits better.

"_The town was happy for us... but her? Nah."_

"_It's funny, the town always accused us of being 'more than friends'... so did my mother..."_

That was the big difference between the town of Star's Hollow and Emily Gilmore. She knew that Luke had feelings for Lorelai. She was always sure Lorelai felt the same for him. Yet, this made her sick to her stomach. She would rather grab a bucket and vomit than see her daughter with _him_. Hell, she would rather give up her seat in first class all the way to Europe.

And that big difference - that's what hurt Lorelai the most. Her mother hardly knew Luke, but she still had the right to judge him. After all, he owns a diner. He lives in Star's Hollow. He lacks a common fashion sense. He isn't Christopher. And he is hopelessly and completely in love with her daughter. In Emily's world, that was considered a crime. He wasn't good enough for their family.

And he never would be.

-

Sookie was beginning to worry over her friend's silence. She watched Lorelai's still body, just standing there. She heard Lorelai's nervous yet angered breathing. She could sense the tension, it was the kind of tension she sensed whenever Emily Gilmore entered a room. She could only imagine what was going through Lorelai's mind.

"Lorelai-"

"I swear, that woman... even when she's wrong, she's always right!"

"Lorelai, I am _so_ sorry. I never should have said anything."

She turned to face her, "No... It's okay, Sookie."

"No it's not. I was so _stupid_. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's not a big deal."

"I was just excited, you know? I didn't think it was a big deal..."

"It's not. _Really_ Sookie, it's okay."

Sookie looked down with a sigh before she spoke again. "So... she's not too fond of Luke, huh? You're mother..."

"No, not really."

"Lorelai, you know... Luke is a _great_ guy, and he's been into you... forever. And he's waited for you, forever. You have to give the guy a chance-"

"Sookie, you don't have to tell me that. I _know_ Luke's a great guy. I don't care what my mother thinks."

Disbelief in her voice, "You don't?"

"Sookie... No."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I swear. Come on, Sookie..." "I want this... with Luke. I know I do. He knows it-"

"He does?"

"Yes. He knows. He _knows_. I mean, at least I think he knows... Oh my God, I hope he knows!"

"Well, talk to him!"

"I mean, I kissed the guy! He has to know, right?"

"Well, that depends... how was it?"

A smile crept on Lorelai's face.

"Was it fabulous?"

"Yes, it was more than fabulous."

Sookie spoke dreamily, "The image of you two kissing will forever be engraved in my memory..."

"Because there's nothing weird about _that.._." Lorelai sarcastically interrupted..

"Ah! I'm just so excited!" Lorelai just smiled. "This is good. This is _really_ good."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"No hoping. No need to hope. It's good and I know it!"

"Oh, don't you know it!" They shared a small laugh.

"So, we're okay? You're not mad I 'spilled the beans'?"

"Nah, I like to flaunt my man."

"'My man'. This is getting so sexy."

* * *

The rest of the morning went well. Luke tried his best to get through the many inappropriate remarks thrown at him, and Lorelai laughed every time. It was better than she ever expected... being with Luke. It had only been a few hours, and she already liked the concept; 'Luke's girl'. He was still the same, grumpy, monosyllabic man, but he contained his share of sweetness. A sweetness he only shared with her.

When sitting at that table eating breakfast, he never forgot to smile at her. She loved the fact that he reserved this side for her. But after thinking about it, she realized he always had. From the beginning of their relationship eight years ago, he always treated Lorelai differently. She was always something special to him.

It hurt her to think she always looked past it, though. Everyone else knew how he felt, why was she so oblivious? To think they could have been together so many years ago... _Sitting on the floor of his diner, hiding behind the counter. _What happened? Why hadn't they gotten together _then_?

_Chris happened. Rachel happened. Max happened. And Paul and Alex and Nicole... _

_Denial. They were always in denial._

But that was the past. She didn't need to think about _then_.

_Now_ was too important.

* * *

It was five o'clock at night when Lorelai entered the diner, radiant and exhilarated.

"Coffee!"

"How many cups have you had today?"

"One." He looked at her, unconvinced, "Luke, I swear. I had _one_ cup."

"You won't see the age of forty if you keep this up."

"Luke, I had _one _cup."

"I don't get it. You drink coffee _all day long_, how do you sleep at night?" Ignoring his question, she walked behind the counter, and started to fill a mug.

"Hey! You're not allowed back here!"

"Who's gunna stop me?"

"I am." She just raised an eyebrow, and continued to pour the coffee.

"You see that, Kirk? I got him wrapped around my little finger."

"Oh yes, I see it. Lulu has the same power over me. All she has to do is walk in the room, and before you can say 'supercalafragalisticexpealadocious', we're ripping our clothes off."

"Ah - jeez, Kirk!"

Oblivious to Luke's disgust, "I know, it's a bit aggravating, isn't it?"

"No, just disturbing."

Kirk just scowled and continued to eat his late, early-afternoon-lunch.

With a smirk and a little 'haha' towards Luke, Lorelai set the coffee pot down, and took a seat at the counter.

"So, Kirk, how has life been treating you?"

"Oh, why do you get him started?"

"Hush, Luke. I'm talking to Kirk."

"Oh, same old, same old... Mother's sneezing again. We knew she was allergic to Lulu, but once the constant running of her nose and clogging of her throat subsided, we thought the concoction I had made her, worked. Apparently not."

"The _concoction_ you made her?"

"A little honey, a little Tylenol PM, a drop of booze. It was working for a while, of course she was walking around the house a little 'out of it' but we thought, 'Hey, just as long as we're saving the tissues!'"

"Oh... Kirk..."

"I know, it was a terrible idea. I feel just awful."

"Have you taken her to a doctor?"

"She doesn't believe in them."

"She doesn't belie- But... you have twelve siblings..."

"I know..." he turns to Luke, "Did your mother ever take you to the doctor?"

Luke turned to Lorelai, "How did this turn into _my_ conversation?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, as Luke gave Kirk a look which meant 'you damn fool' and then focused back to Lorelai.

He could feel his cheeks heating up from the nervousness of finding her looking back at him. _What the hell is wrong with me? I kissed the girl, and now I can't even look at her? _He tried to focus on washing the counter, but he only found himself looking at her again. And she was looking back at him.

Her voice was soft when she finally spoke. Like she was trying to calm his obvious nerves. "Luke? Do you think I could talk to you... upstairs? For a sec?"

"Uh - yeah, yeah sure. Let's... go upstairs."

Kirk noticed this odd interaction and just smiled to himself as he shook his head.

* * *

"So, what's going on?"

"You know," Lorelai spoke as she shut the door, "You don't have to get all cautious and skittish around me..."

"I know... I wasn't, I was just-"

She walked closer to him, "I'm still... me. I'm still the same person."

"I know..."

"I mean, the circumstances are a little different now but... we're still the same people."

"I know. I know, I was just getting crowded, I dunno... stupid."

She nodded her head, understanding.

"So, uh- how did everything work out? With the test-run and everything?"

"Oh, good... good."

"I know I left kind of early, but-"

"Oh, that's fine."

They both nodded, and shared one of those all-too-familiar 'shifting uncomfortably' dances. Naturally, there was a lot of silence involved. You wouldn't want any distractions while your staring at your shoes.

"So, I missed you today." Lorelai said walking closer to him.

"Well, you could have called, I mean, I was busy but-"

"I missed you." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You diner boys are so dumb."

He slightly narrowed his eyes, but soon gave her a smirk and returned a kiss. He found himself relax as the kiss gradually yet doubtlessly, deepened.

She was against the wall, slightly heightened, and held up by Luke's hands firm on her waist. She bent her head slightly to reach down to him, her curls dangling around his head.

Tongues met, first with timidity but soon with force. The difference of a lonely hallway and an empty room became clear as their desire and need overwhelmed them. Regardless of his want, Luke broke the kiss. Maybe for breath. Maybe to tease her a little.

"I feel like a teenager." He admitted.

"Oh, Alfalfa, you melt my heart like a popsicle on the fourth of July." He just shook his head in that you-crazy-lady manner, and slid her down to her feet.

They stayed this way for a while. Never tearing away from the other's gaze. It was amazing, not a single word was spoken, but they were having the most meaningful conversation.

Until Lorelai decided her question needed to be answered. This time she needed to use words.

She played with the top button of his flannel while pondering this question. Just staring at the tiny object. He continued to look at her, amazed by her fascination of a button. Until he noticed her eyebrows were furrowed, there was something on her mind. He was about to ask what was wrong, when she finally spoke.

"Luke?" She paused for a moment and shyly asked, "Am I your girlfriend?"

It took him a while to comprehend, but the seriousness of the question suddenly dawned on him. _He_ was entering a relationship - with _her _- Lorelai Gilmore. The witty, ambitious, sparkling, caffeine-addicted, 'danish day' lovin', incredibly crazy- Lorelai Gilmore.

_The woman he had pined for, for eight long years._

"I want to be your girlfriend." She shined a shy smile, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"You're my girlfriend." He assured her.

Her smile grew as she leaned her forehead against his, "Good."

He gave her a tight squeeze.

"So, Luke? Are we gunna do this? For real?"

"I think it's a little late for mulling, don't you?" She smiled, but soon grew somewhat concerned when Luke turned serious. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me... you. I just want you to know I'm in - I am _all _in."

He noticed the uncertainty in her expression, "Does that uh - are you... scared?"

"You're - you're gunna be here... no matter what, right?"

"Yeah... Lorelai, of cour-"

"Even if things get hard, we'll get through it. I mean, we have to, we've been friends for eight years."

"Lorelai, if this is about your mother... what happened today-"

"No, it's not just about her. I just - I don't want her to prove me wrong on this one. I don't want to screw this up. This is different, 'me and you' it's different from my other relationships." She sighed in frustration, " I guess I just - I really want this to work." Luke smiled at that comment, and continued to listen. "This isn't some casual thing for me... for us... It can't be."

"I know it can't be."

"Because we can't screw up our friendship, or our _more_ than friendship."

"Our 'more than friendship'?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." His voice grew low and hoarse, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if my mother tries to put curtains in the diner?"

"Yup."

"Even if my mother tries to paint the walls pink?"

"Yup."

"Even if my mother-"

"Even if your mother calls me Alfalfa."

She smiled at that. "Okay. Just checking."

* * *

TBC 


	8. Being Close To You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Some dialogue is taken from episode 5.3

flirtswithdisaster: 'Crazy good writer', I don't know why, but that just made me laugh. They are my new favorite words, 'crazy good' haha. Yeah, I wish I could write the next season. I'd make Luke knock Chris out, stuff him in a box, sink him to the bottom of the ocean, and then laugh. Laugh very long and hard. Nah, I'm just kidding. But I'd definitely have Luke march right up to Lorelai and kiss her. We've been deprived of that lately. Seriously, where'd all the chemistry go? I just hope things work out next season. I'll die if Lorelai ends up with Chris. Alright, thanks for the review!

smileyGGfan: Yeah, I love Kirk and Sookie. I just had to throw them in there somewhere. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

ProFfeSseR: I get what you mean about the 'not wanting to meet Kirk in real life' thing. That'd be creepy. He can stay in Star's Hollow.

chmelms and suusje32: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Eight: Being Close to You

She awoke in his bed the next morning.

Her naked body tangled in his sheets.

Her head resting on his bare chest.

Memories of the night before hurried back to her as she took in her surroundings. There would be no words of regret this morning. No, only words of pure lust and happiness.

She pulls off of him and moves to her side of the bed with a sigh. The covers are up to her chest as she lies flat on her back, her lips twitching into a smile. She feels him stir next to her.

She tilts her head to find him laying on his side facing her. His eyebrows are furrowed and his face is wearing that sleeping frown. _He's adorable when he's sleeping,_ she thinks. _I can get used to this._

She reaches her hand out and brushes his hair back. Admiring his handsome features.

A month ago, she would have thought this crazy. If someone had told her that in four weeks she would be in bed with Luke, she wouldn't believe it. But now, now that it was real, now that it was really happening, it felt so right.

She is pulled out of her thoughts, when her eyes wander to the night stand beside him. She spots the wallet sitting next to the alarm clock.

"_So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee."_

"_But she didn't go away." _

"_She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me. One day it would bring me luck." _

_She stares at the tiny paper in his hand and slowly takes it, in awe._

"_Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee." She unfolds the horoscope, looking at it in remembrance. "Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" She notices the seriousness in his face. "You kept this in your wallet." _

"_Eight years."_

"_Eight years." She repeated, barely audible. _

She remembers the conversation they had before she tossed the wallet aside, leading him to the bed. Where clothse were quickly discarded, nonchalantly thrown across the room. She remembers him kissing her in all the right places, each discovering the other's sensitive spots. She remembers becoming as close as physically possible. _It was perfect._

She sits up, wrapping the sheets tightly around her. She begins picking her clothes up from off the floor, when her eyes once again wander to the wallet. She quickly glances at Luke. He is still sleeping.

She puts her clothes on in a hurry, and then tiptoes to the night stand. She opens the wallet, slowly taking the scrap of paper out of it's pocket. She then closes her hand around it in protection, and walks out the door.

* * *

Rory is pacing the livingroom, visibly shaken, when she hears the phone ring. She immediately runs to it, and answers with fright in her voice, "Hello?"

"Rory..."

"Oh, my God! Mom, where are you?"

"I'm walking home... from Luke's."

"Mom, why didn't you call? I had no clue where you were! I was panicking like cra-"

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"I was so worried!"

"I meant to call. I _did_. I just... got sidetracked." Rory doesn't say anything. "Rory? My favorite daughter in the world, are you still there?"

She answers with an attitude, "Yes."

"Do you forgive mommy?"

"You're on the waiting list."

"I can accept that."

"Good." she pauses for a moment, "So... you said you were sidetracked? Could the person behind this distraction possibly be a diner owner?"

"_Possibly._"

"Could the said diner owner be named Luke?"

"Yep, this is possible too."

"Could you have _possibly_ spent the night at Luke's?"

"It _truly_ is _entirely_ possible."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, a very good time-"

"Stop there. I don't want the dirty details."

"As you wish."

There is a long moment of silence as Lorelai continues to walk home.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing right now? Are you busy?"

"No, not really. I'm just catching up on some reading... I might head over to Lane's in a little bit. Why?"

"Nothing, I just... can you wait for me... before you go to Lane's?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just... I need to talk to you. In person..."

"Okay... sure. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks, hon."

* * *

Rory was walking out of the kitchen; water bottle in her hand, a book in the other. That's when Lorelai walked in. "Oh, mom. Hey."

"Hey, kid."

"I attempted to make scrambled eggs... there in the kitchen if you dare to try them."

"Um, no... no. I'm good."

"Okay... Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just... tired."

"Tired. Distracted..."

"Distracted? Yeah, sure. I'm uh - distracted."

"Mom... what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rory continued to look at her. "It's stupid. You'll think I'm stupid."

"Try me."

She held the horoscope out to Rory.

"What is it?"

"Just read it."

She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Ehem. 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' Okay, is this horoscope directed to me? Because one- I'm not a Scorpio, and two- there's no coffee in the house."

"No, it's not for you, it's for Luke."

"Okay... then go give it to him."

"I already did."

"I don't get it."

"I gave this horoscope to him... I gave this horoscope to him eight _years_ ago."

"Wow, where'd you find it?" Suddenly finding the piece of paper fascinating.

"In his wallet."

"Wait. What?"

"He kept this stupid, little, _tiny_ piece of paper... in his wallet... for eight years!"

"Wow."

"Can you believe it? I mean, all along, he really did-"

"I can't believe you went snooping through Luke's wallet!"

"I didn't! He showed it to me last night."

"Oh, that's so sweet..."

"I feel so stupid. He must have thought I was an ass... Just ignoring all those signs."

"Well, keeping this in his wallet for eights years, kind of indicates that he doesn't think you're an ass."

"It's weird, you know? To think there could have been something 'more' all those years back."

"I know."

"I mean, I remember there being a time... where I sort of felt... I dunno."

"Yeah, that's a good feeling." Lorelai just narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't see the problem. Why are you 'distracted'?"

"What do you think of this, Rory? Me and Luke... give me your input."

"I think it's very nice."

"You think it's 'very nice'?"

"Yes, I think it's very nice, and I think that you and Luke are good together. You just... fit."

Lorelai smiles weakly before turning serious. She thinks for a while, collects her thoughts. "I don't... want... to hurt him."

"What?"

"Eight years of... pining. I don't want to screw everything up."

"Oh, _please. _You're _not_ gunna screw everything up..."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Mom, come on."

"Rory, just look at what I did to - to Max and to your dad."

"Yes, the relationship with Max... ended badly. But what happened with dad... you're not responsible for that." Lorelai just rolled her eyes. "Mom! You're not! You're being stupid."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are! And I'm not gunna stand here and listen to... _this_." They both sighed in frustration. "What's going on mom? Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know..."

"Luke loves you. That should be enough."

"He doesn't _love_ me."

"The man loves you. Accept it." Lorelai just smiles. "You need to just calm down. And take this slowly. I promise, things are gunna work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I know. Trust me. Luke's not going anywhere... and neither are _you_."

"Okay..."

Lorelai took the piece of paper from Rory, running her fingers over it.

"So, now that, _that's_ settled, maybe we should move on to more serious things."

Lorelai grew nervous, "Uh-oh."

"Huh?"

"What did you do?"

"No, it's not about me."

"Did you mock? Steal? Kill? Set the neighbor's cat on fire?"

"Grandma called."

"What? That's so much more disappointing."

"Mom..."

"No, I'm serious. Please, allow the giant anvil to fall on my head."

"Mom..."

"When did she call?"

"Last night."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Well, what did she want?"

"She says she knows that you're probably playing one of your Mrs. Freeze bits, but that she wants you to come to dinner on Friday because her and Grandpa are going to Europe next Monday."

"Thank, God."

"For three weeks."

"Thank him even more."

"Mom..."

"What? I'm just saying that Grandma and Grandpa _really _deserve a nice, _long_ trip to another continent. Ah, let's sing in rejoice!"

"Mom, cut it out. Are you going or not?"

"Are _you_ going?"

"I _have_ to go."

"Ugh!"

"So, you're not going?"

"I really don't want to go."

"Okay, now I'm not saying you _have_ to go... I'm just saying you _should_ go. There's no point in holding a grudge."

"Why not? It's so much fun."

She sighs in annoyance and begins to walk away. "I'm not gunna argue with you..."

"Wait. No. Fine, I'll go."

"For real?"

"But I'm not being nice."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I'm gunna be really, really mean..."

"That's fine with me."

"I'm gunna go strategize _right_ now." She begins to walk upstairs.

"Uh - Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing."

"That doesn't sound good."

"She wants Luke to come."

"_What?_"

"She said that as long as your in a relationship, she has the right to see the man who is 'fulfilling your needs'."

"Haha... dirty."

"Right... So, what do you think? Will Luke be up for it?"

"He definitely won't be up for it."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"But maybe..." slyness in her voice, "I can persuade him..."

"Okay, you do that..."

* * *

TBC 


	9. Grateful For You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: There's no excuse for taking this long to update. It's summer, I was just distracted. I hope there are still fans of this story, though. Also, just so you know, I went though the whole story and cleaned it up a bit. I didn't take anything important out, there were no major changes, so you don't have to go and read the whole thing over. Only if you want to, lol. Alright, hope you like this next chapter. FND!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Nine: Grateful for You

"Are you serious?" She nods her head. "And there's no way I can back out?"

"Not unless you want to be sorry, my friend. Very, very sorry." Luke just sighs. "Ever see _Inventing The Abbotts_?"

"No."

"If only you had. Then you'd know how intense this sorry would be."

"Alright, enough. I'm not going to be sorry, because I'm not going to mess with your mother."

"Dir-"

"And that sounded really inappropriate, but I'm not allowing you to say 'dirty' because that's just too easy."

"Sorry. But after mentioning _Inventing The Abbotts_, the word dirty is on my mind."

"I know that I haven't seen a lot of movies, you don't have to remind me every day."

She could sense he was getting irritated, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm just - not looking forward to this."

"It's okay. Nobody looks forward to visiting Ava and Adolph." He just nodded his head. "Look, Luke, if you_ really_ don't want to go, you don't have to. I'll just say that it was short notice, that you already had plans."

Kirk interrupted, "Plans that you didn't already know about? How would that look to your mother?"

"Shut up, Kirk. No one asked for your opinion."

"You're right, Luke. Nobody asked for my opinion. But having experienced this sort of situation before, I am warning you; don't skip that dinner."

"Why?"

He emphasized the words, "Don't - skip- that - dinner."

Lorelai turned to face him, "Kirk, did something happen to you when you skipped dinner with Lulu's parents?"

"Yes, and I am forever scarred."

"Should I ask... or is that too personal?"

"Let's just say I'll never think of 'the Birds and the Bee's' the same way, ever again."

"Lulu's parents talked to you about the Bir- you know what, never mind..."

Luke turned to Lorelai, "Sorry you asked?"

"Yes, very."

Luke sighed. "So, according to Kirk, I shouldn't skip it."

"Yes, well, Kirk is Kirk, so..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I'll just go. I mean, it can't be that bad, right? You're mother hates me, but other than that..."

"Things are just dandy at the Gilmore household."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Don't even worry about it, Luke. We're a team. We'll just go in there and act confident. I got 'ya back." She gave him a punch in the arm.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better..."

* * *

"Getting whacked in the head with a baseball bat."

"Oh, good one."

"That was swung by Babe Ruth." he added.

"Even better. How about flossing with that really, really fine floss that cuts between your teeth like a razor?"

"Staring into the sun until you're blind."

"Getting brain freeze from eating ice cream."

"Watching a foreign movie without subtitles."

"Hitting your funny bone on a marble floor."

"Using a toothbrush that your sister previously scrubbed the toilet with."

"Ugh, gross! Did that happen to you?"

"Nah, it was the other way around."

"Luke!"

"She deserved it." Lorelai just shook her head and chuckled.

"You know? This is really great. Rory never plays the 'name all the things you'd rather be doing than this' game, with me. She's too nice to my parents."

"Well, not to take sides or anything, but it's probably a good thing Rory's nice to your parents."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She points to the next street on the left. "Oh, turn here." She begins to sing the Twilight Zone theme song as they pull into the driveway.

"Lorelai..." She continues to sing. "Lorelai, cut that out."

"Sorry, just trying to set the mood. I'd take one last look at this beloved truck of yours, you may never see it again." They climb out of the truck.

"And why is that?"

She shuts the door, "Cuz there's no way you're gunna make it out of this house alive."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be that bad?" He's getting nervous, this makes Lorelai smile.

"Aw, I'm just kidding, Luke." She waits for him to round the truck, and then she links her arm in his, "You're so cute when you're concerned."

He ignored this comment and just admired the house. "Jeez... you grew up here?"

"Yes, the troubled yet dazzling girl replies, as she cringes at the thought..."

Choosing to ignore her drama, "It's a mansion."

"It's a torture chamber."

"You're not gunna concern me, not after you called me cute." She laughs at that. "So are you gunna ring the bell or..."

"You do it. That way I can hold you responsible for getting us into this mess."

"I'll be held responsible because I rang the doorbell?"

"Yep."

"No way, you ring it."

"I don't think so."

"It's your house."

"Luke, ring it-"

Emily then opens the door. "Lorelai, is there a reason why you're just standing out here instead of ringing the doorbell, like a sane person would do?"

"I was just busy talking to my little animal friends. Thumper just ran into that bush over there."

"Right." She opens the door wider for them to come in. "Katia will take your coats." She paused and then turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry Luke, you must think I'm the rudest. How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Gilmore."

"_Please_, call me Emily."

He nods as he hands the maid his coat. "The house is gorgeous, Emily."

"Thank you, Luke. You two can head into the livingroom, Rory's there now."

"Great, thanks."

Lorelai whispers to him, "See, you think that went well, but-"

"I think it was better than your _Bambi_ reference."

"She insisted that I wasn't sane, she had it coming. And besides, everybody loves Bambi." Luke nodded, pretending to agree.

"Oh, drinks. Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes..." Trying to avoid the subject.

"Ride the pink elephant, baby!"

* * *

After an hour or so of drinking in the livingroom, everyone made there way to the dining room. Luke took a seat next to Rory, who assured him that she'd 'sock anyone who gave him a hard time'. She was sure to encourage him throughout the night.

Overall, things were going well. Naturally, Emily threw in her subtle comments about Luke's 'inferiority' but she was sure to disguise it in such a way, that she sounded sweet. She never directly insulted him.

"The woman's evil, but talented." Lorelai pointed out. "Wait, wait, what was the beer thing? Oh, my God!"

"What? I wanted beer, she was considerate enough to anticipate that, that might be the case."

"The word beer, backhand slang for nitwit juice."

"Did you just call me a nitwit?"

"No, my mother did!"

"You're being paranoid."

"Luke, this is 1904 and you're against the DeWitt Bukater's."

"Please, don't compare me to that DiCaprio guy."

"Let's go upstairs - out my bedroom window - they'll think the maid killed us or something."

"I'm not running away from your parents. And neither are you. Besides, they're probably already suspicious seeing as you followed me to go to the bathroom."

"Luke, I'm telling you, things are gunna get worse. We should just leave now."

"Lorelai..." He gave her a look and she sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I've been warned. Now can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Okay, okay. You can go to the bathroom. Watch out though, Johnny might get the axe." Luke just rolled his eyes.

-

"We're having terimisue, tonight, Luke. I hope that's not too fancy." Emily said as he returned to the table.

"Actually, mom, Luke can make a really great terimisue."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He made it for me four Christmas's ago. Well, I made him make it for me, but he made it nonetheless."

"Oh, I remember that!" Rory spoke, "You threatened to perform your Louie Armstrong impersonation if he didn't make it."

Luke nodded his head, "It's always best to avoid her Louie Armstrong impersonation."

"And her Gandhi impersonation." Rory added.

Luke smiled, thinking about it, "That too."

Emily then spoke, "Four years ago. Back when Chris was in the picture? Or maybe it was Max. I can't quite remember, there's been quite a few men in your life; sometimes it's hard to keep track." Emily softly laughed at this, she wasn't aware of the hard stare Richard was giving her.

Lorelai scoffed, "Well, mother, that really doesn't matter now. Now, that I'm with Luke."

"Yes, wer're all aware that your with Luke, Lorelai. That was made clear at the test-run." She turned to Luke, "Are people still talking about the two of you?"

"Yeah - well - I'm used to it by now. That town's crazy."

"Yeah, they've always talked about us." Lorelai chimed in.

"They've always talked about you?"

"Let's just say they knew we would get together before _we_ did." Lorelai answered.

Emily just shifted in her seat.

"Got your knickers in a twist there, mom?"

"This is wrong."

Lorelai spoke, confused "_What's_ wrong?"

"You and Luke. This is wrong. You shouldn't have done this. Your friendship is now destroyed. Lorelai, you know this won't last."

"Nah, Luke and I are like pees and carrots." She picked up both vegetables with her fork. Luke just sat there, not saying a word. He was growing tired of Emily's 'comments' now.

"Honestly, Lorelai, must you joke about everything?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to spare everybody's feelings by changing the subject, mom."

"This is serious, Lorelai."

"Okay, then why don't you fill me in, cuz I really don't understand what you're saying."

"You know as well as I do that this conversation needs to be held in private."

"Clearly, I _don't_ know as well as you."

"Lorelai, don't be a fool."

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my daughter and my _boyfriend_."

Emily set her fork and knife down, "Alright, then. Fine, have it your way. I'll just remind everyone sitting at the dinner table that this is the Gilmore household. We take pride in our name, and we don't like to spoil it. So, when you waltz in here with you're not-so-serious boyfriend acting like your 'jolly self' don't think for one moment that everyone in this room doesn't know who you're supposed to be with right now."

"And who am I supposed to be with?"

"The father of your child."

"The father of my almost-eighteen year-old daughter?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Well, sorry, I disagree.

"I'm not surprised."

Lorelai looked down at the table, shaking her head. "You know mom, this conversation is really getting old. It ended eons and eons ago, and frankly, I'm not in the mood to bring it up again."

"Fine by me."

Not impressed by her response, "I don't get it, mom. There's absolutely nothing wrong with Luke. There's nothing wrong with our relationship, and here you are insulting it." She stood up, shrugging her shoulders and pushing her chair in. "I can't do this - I'll see you next week." Rory and Luke exchanged glances, before she went off to follow her mother.

Luke stayed behind, "Ask Rory about her so-called-father. See what she has to say about him. Then maybe you'll think twice about having your daughter linked to him." Neither of the elder Gilmore's said a word. "Goodnight Emily, Richard. Thanks for dinner." He then followed Lorelai and Rory out the door.

* * *

TBC

What do you think? Was that last comment by Luke too much? I kinda think it was, but I think it was needed.


	10. I Promise You

Summary: JJ. She let herself fall for him, even though he was with someone else. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Alright, this next chapter has a little Richard-Emily dialogue and some Luke-Lorelai dialogue. It's not that long, but I have thought of a very interesting storyline, and I intend to make this story go a lot further. Just let me know what you think once you've read it.

flirtswithdisaster: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I really tried to throw some references in there, and even though they weren't the greatest, I think they worked.

cywen69: I'm glad you like it. The only reason I didn't have Lorelai sleep with Luke at the inn is because she had to entertain a bunch of people the next morning. I wrote what I think would have happened if that were the case in the actual show. Thanks for your review! It's appreciated!

smileyGGfan; gilmoregirlsfanatic; javajunkie mi; Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292; Christi06; Kim; Nubes; gilmore-gurl-13; Abbey06; #Luke and LukeNLorelai637: I think I got everybody... Thanks for the reviews, guys!

* * *

Because She Cares

Chapter Ten: Promising You

Richard listened for the door to slam, and winced once he heard it. He stared in the direction of the foyer, before turning to face his wife, "What was that all about?"

"I know, the man's completely unsuitable for her. Talking to us as if he know's a thing or two about class..."

"Emily, I was referring to the way you treated Lorelai." She just stirs in her seat. "I want Luke out of the picture just as much as you do, but the more you fight it, the more she's going to stick with him. Out of spite."

She sighed, not wanting to admit it, "I know, you're right."

"We're going to have to pretend we don't mind this relationship, Emily. Sooner or later, they're bound to break it off."

"I hope so. I can't imagine that man being her husband, never mind Rory's step-father."

"I agree with you there."

She half-muttered under her breath, "He can't even shave properly..."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. They were finishing the last of their dessert when Emily lifted her head to face Richard. "What do you think he meant by telling us to talk to Rory? She loves Christopher."

"I was just questioning that myself. Perhaps he knows something that we don't?"

"Perhaps."

-

The ride home from the Gilmore's was silent. Lorelai debated talking to Luke, but each time she spoke, she stopped short. He was upset and she knew it. She was regretting she ever took him to this dinner. They should have skipped it. _Stupid Kirk. _

As they turned into Star's Hollow, Luke stopped in front of the diner. Quietly, unemotionally, he spoke, "You want some coffee?"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, sure."

He parked the truck and Lorelai followed him inside. He walked behind the counter, not saying word, as she slumped on the stool. Ten minutes later, as she was nursing her coffee, she knew she had to say something. She didn't want this to turn into something more. He was by the cash register, counting his tips, when she spoke.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't know tha-"

"Don't." He interrupted her, still avoiding eye contact. "You warned me, remember?"

"I remember."

"Alright, then. Don't apologize."

She inhaled deeply before speaking, "I don't - I'm not - I'm not trying to upset you, but - I just don't think you should have said that to my parents. About Chris. They're never going to let that down."

"Think I care?"

"Luke..." He doesn't reply. "Luke, talk to me."

He tapped the counter before walking closer to her, staring into the air, "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody just waiting for us to break up?"

"No, Luke. That's not the case."

"Then how do you explain tonight?"

"It's just - It's complicated with my parents. They see things differently than I do, you know that."

"Well, I don't like being talked down to, and I don't like being compared to Christopher."

"I don't like it either." She said aggravated, thinking he should know that.

He sighed, finally looking up at her, "Do you want to be with him?"

Her eyes slightly widened in disbelief, "What?"

"Is this - what we're doing here - is this just to pass the time? Until he's back in your life?"

"Luke... no. That's so far from the truth." He doesn't say anything, just slightly shakes his head in disbelief. "Luke, I'm not going back to Chris. Ever. Please... just believe me." He remained silent. She slid off of the stool and rounded the counter, standing right before him, whispering, "I'm _all_ in, Luke. Please, trust me." He looked her in the eyes, and knew that she was sincere. He gently slid his hands down her arms, "I do. I trust you."

"Good." She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Alright, well, I better get home to Rory. She's finally home for the weekend and..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. You wanna bring back a couple of donuts?"

"Good idea. The poor kid will leave if I don't feed her."

Luke nodded and smiled, and handed her a bag of donuts. "You okay walking home?"

"Yeah, absolutely." She smiled, "Thanks." and walked out the door.

* * *

TBC

Click the pretty button... it's calling your name...


End file.
